


Love

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Molly confesses to Petunia





	

Petunia was outside smoking when Molly appeared at of no where literally making her pee herself.

"Petunia I love you"

"Do you want to fuck?

" Sure "

The End.


End file.
